Neon Revelations Evangelion
by THEHEX
Summary: Third Impact was meant to happen on Earth. However since Shinji broke that fate he must now undertake the burden of finding the truth in an ocean of lies, genocide, and divine conspiracies. Oh and there is an Omake at the end of each chapter ;).


A/N: This is an idea I was kicking around for a day or so and figured I would try writing it I hope you all enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neon Revelations Evangelion

Ch.1 Purgatory Spearhead

'Do you remember that time on the beach right after Third Impact?'

'When the world was on the brink of nonexistence?'

'And you and I were the only proof that humans ever truly existed?'

'I'm sorry for what I did to you. Although you would probably say I apologize too much, but this is a little more extreme than those other times.'

'People call the world we live in a complicated place to live in. However I disagree.'

'We live and then we die. The choices we make in between are irrelevant in the grand scheme of things in a sense nothing really matters. That is what I once believed however now I can no longer afford to take that stance.'

'You see Asuka there is something else I have to do.'

"What a disgusting feeling."

'I paused for a moment with my head down before I finally looked up and spoke with tears coming down onto my cheeks.'

"Yeah I bet it is."

January 1st 2016 Tokyo III Beach

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'You know if one were to live in exile away from all human fault and lived in a world of nature, the strength that person would obtain wouldn't be able to stop them from being corrupted if they were to interact with society even once.'

"And right now I would offer to be corrupted a thousand times over if I could just have a little something to eat." Shinji collapses onto the ground on the side of the road surrounded by desert with the blue sky and noon sun beating down on him with his face planted firmly into the dirt as a shadow creeps up on him as he looks up.

"Come on baka get up!" Asuka yelled as she kicked Shinji in his side. Shinji recoils from the blow and clenches his stomach while on his knees as Asuka crosses her arms. "Honestly you go a little while without food and you keel over hmpf what a joke." Shinji looked up at Asuka towering over him as her unbuttoned short sleeved camouflage jacket blew lightly in the wind. It looked good on her with the accompanying low cut white t-shirt tight blue jeans and white sneakers all of which were the least of Shinji's concerns.

Shinji jumped up from the ground shaking the dirt out of his hair. "Well excuse me for not having your unbelievable German strength Asuka sorry that I don't come from a family of brutes I mean come on how un-lady like" Asuka twitched and then...

"Yeah that hit a nerve." Shinji responded after being knocked onto the ground.

Asuka's fist was shaking in the air. "Speak like that again Third and that right hook will be the least of your problems."

Shinji got up from the ground "I thought I told you never to call me that again!" Shinji spouted out as he tried to get the dirt off his body length dark blue leather jacket which had its share of big rips at the bottom. He liked to leave it open with a black t-shirt, black belt with silver chains wrapped around it, dark blue jeans, and a pair of metallic blue oval sun glasses balanced on the top of his head.

"Ohh I'm sorry little Shinji-kun." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders playfully with a big smile on her face. "I know it must hurt a lot being the baka Third Child that you are." Asuka released Shinji as she ran down the road as Shinji ran after her in anger.

"Get back here you devil girl and apologize!"

"Haha no way Third!"

'My name is Shinji Ikari age 17 and the one I'm trying to catch up with is Asuka Langley Soryu age 16. We were once designated Eva pilots and entitled the Third and Second Children. Now we are well...still Eva pilots actually but at least we aren't left in the dark about the truth of our world which is....'

"Hey Shinji sorry about the insults earlier. I mean this situation wouldn't have happened if our pick up got to where we were supposed to meet."

"Heh heh you're just apologizing because you don't want me to stop letting you be propped up against me." Shinji looked to his left to see the redhead with her arm slung around his back and his arm grabbing her opposite shoulder since she was finally completely exhausted.

Asuka giggled "Yeah your probably right." Asuka looked up and point straight with her free arm "Hey Shinji look we made it." She was right the gate of the city Araudust was now in site. Shinji's smile was very apparent when he saw the gate. Asuka looked up at him "Do you think this will be the one?"

"With how much the information cost us it had better."

As they approached the gate Asuka took in it's awe inspiring size. It stood 70 feet tall and 30 feet wide and the metal was emblazoned with a crest with a dragon wrapped around a bastard sword. The walls themselves that surrounded the city stood at an equally impressive height and completely covered any part of the city that could be seen. Shinji looked up to the keep where a guard stood watch. "Hey uh excuse me sir could you open the gate for us please were just some tired travelers looking for a place to rest up a bit?"

The guard looked down and spat out his cigarette as he pulled out his black carbine rifle and shot 3 bullets into the ground next to the boy which totally freaked Shinji out of his mind. "Hey kid does this city look like a place open to every piece of trash we have this wall up for a reason go on and get lost!"

Shinji looked over at Asuka "Come on give him a little incentive to let us in I'm no good talking when I'm held up at gun point."

Asuka sighed "You see this is why you are such a wimp." She turned her head over to the keep with one of her more innocent and naive faces "Oh mister gate keeper could you please let us in I'm sooo tired of walking all day with this little boy and I could really use some water right now. You could do us this little favor right? We have reservations at the Phoenix Hotel so you could drop by later tonight when you get off duty for some fun."

"Well that was overkill why don't you just give him your rates" Shinji snickered under his breath. The guard however was already flushed red from what the mischievous little devil said.

"Umm...uhh yeah sure I guess that would be alright but don't go around telling anybody I did this OK?"

"Oh yeah sure" Asuka beamed from her victory as the gate opened and the pair walked through. "Well that was easy."

Shinji looked over to Asuka "Yeah it was, how many times have you had to use that trick of yours?"

"Thirty-five."

"Ah that's the number. Alright so the Hotel were shooting for is the Red Fountain it should just be a few blocks west of here."

"Good lets get going and hope our back up gets here soon. If she just picked us up where she was supposed to we wouldn't be behind the 8 ball on this sortie."

"It can't be helped I'm sure she has a good reason for being so ridiculously late."

"She better that girl has all of our luggage if she doesn't give a good apology than I'm going to really give it to her."

"What do you mean by our luggage. Asuka you brought like ten suite cases while I have one backpack."

"Why should I travel light when we have such a big transport?" Shinji sighed he knew he was never going to win this battle even in a hundred of his lifetimes. Shinji looked around "This city looks a lot like back home doesn't it I mean other than the lack of umbilical cable ports."

"Yeah I guess. They seem pretty advanced but what was with that gate it looked really old."

"I think it holds some sort of spiritual significance to these people the crest on the gate is on every building it's even painted on the whole faces of the glass buildings. Well we will most likely find out what it's all about soon enough knowing your mouth."

Asuka looked peeved at that remark "What the hell is that supposed to mean Shinji?"

"You don't blend well with other cultures remember what happened in Tendos."

"Hey that was not my fault how was I supposed to know they had sacred watermelon."

Shinji glared at Asuka "It was on an altar!"

"It's so stupid who worships a fruit anyway. I mean Hindus and Cows I can understand sorta but come on a watermelon. Besides I may have gotten yelled at by an angry mob but you were the one who kicked the shaman in the jaw and made the angry mob a violent mob good work Shinji." Asuka's last words were just dripping with sarcasm.

"That guy was going to knock you out from behind what did you want me to do just pull the club out of his hand?"

"Yes!" Asuka sighed "You always make all the little jobs into big messes every time someone does the smallest thing that sets you off."

"Can I help it if I'm protective of my unit?"

"Please Shinji ever since you got back, that little tendency of crushing Angels has turned into a full blown addiction to fighting anything that has an attitude."

Shinji looked away with bugged out eyes "Well that's not entirely true. Oh look the hotel is right over their."

Asuka rolled her eyes "Subject changer."

Shinji went up to the reception desk as the girl behind the counter greeted him "Hello welcome to the Red Fountain Hotel do you have a reservation?"

"Yes a triple room under the name Pen2"

"Oh yes here we are you have a room on the 9h floor room 909 here is your key. The elevator is on your left have a nice stay."

"Thank you very much." Shinji gave the money in exchange for the key and walked back to Asuka. "Well looks like the forgery and documentation department did it's job she didn't look twice at the bills I gave her."

"Good that's one last thing we have to worry about. So when is the target going to arrive?"

"He most likely already did we'll find him at the banquet hall tonight after all this whole thing is being thrown in his honor."Shinji smiled "We should get ready for him."

"Hmpf get ready? With no equipment or weapons how are we supposed to do that?"

"Well I'm obviously covered as far as protection is concerned so I'll go and pick up something for you in a few minutes. There should be someone with some heavy fire power and an empty pocket."

"Oh how sweet of you. You're a regular prince charming Shinji. Who needs flowers when a semi-automatic is so in nowadays"

"Did you say something?"

Asuka put her hand over her face "No of course not"

Asuka opened the door to their room as they looked over their temporary base of operations. Asuka then immediately dived into the bed and hugged the pillow "Oh a real bed after all this time ah this is the life"

Shinji smiled "I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself."

Asuka sat up and looked over Shinji "Hmm you are definitely going to have to make this up to me later Shinji this city is so nice and we haven't had a vacation well...ever now that I think about it."

Shinji was taken back a bit but tried to regain his composure and smirked "Alright Asuka what is it going to be this time."

"When we get back home I want to throw a big party and you are going to do all the cooking, preparations, and cleaning."

"So let me get this straight. You want to throw a party but you want me to do all the work?"

"Yep! Oh come on Shinji I haven't had a home cooked meal in a month and we could all use the stress relief. Pretty please Shinji-kun?" She tilted her head and clasped her hands to use all her charm on Shinji.

"This is no fair you're doing that begging thing again." Shinji sighed and smiled "Alright Asuka you win when we get back one party just like you asked."

"Heh heh I win again. Thanks Shinji."

"No problem."

"While you're out I'll go see if the shop downstairs has anything you could wear tonight OK?"

"Thanks Asuka I'll be back soon." Shinji shut the door behind him and Asuka sprawled back out onto the bed. She then took a small book out of her inner left jacket pocket and opened the book to the page book marked with a photo of Her, Shinji, Rei and the rest of their old class. She liked how she was sitting right next to Shinji if only she could airbrush Rei out of the other side next to him. She chuckled to herself as she thumbed the picture and sighed.

"Some boys just don't get the hint."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake

And now a Rei Ayanami "What if?"

Rei walks onto a stage and reads off a small index card

Rei: Today's "What If" comes from Lisa Hopkins age 7 from Dallas Texas. What if Gendo and Pen Pen switched roles in Neon Genesis Evangelion?

Rei: Well Lisa here is your answer

Fuyutsuki: Damn it. Cut the synchronization to 60.

Pen Pen: Wark.

Fuyutsuki: But if you maintain this condition, the pilot will die.

Pen Pen: Waark wark wa wa wark?

Shinji: But there's a person inside, father.

Pen Pen: Wark wa wa wark wark!

Shinji: But I can't do it. I have to save him. I can't kill a person.

Pen Pen: Wark.

Shinji: I don't care. It's much better than killing someone.

Pen Pen: Wark wark wa waark wark wark wa wark..

Maya: Cut it, sir?

Pen Pen: Wark. Waark wa wark wa wark.

Maya: But sir, the dummy system still has many problems, and without Akagi's direction...

Pen Pen flaps his wings rapidly thus knocking over his food dish that was on the Commander's desk

Pen Pen: WAARK WA WARK WARK WARK. WARK!!

Maya: Yes, sir.

Shiji: What? What are you doing, father?!

Meanwhile back in Misato's fridge there sits a naked Gendo clutching his legs

Gendo: So very very cold. Need....pants.

Rei: I hope that answers your question Lisa, well until next time.

Rei bows and walks off stage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Next Chapter will be up soon. Hope everyone will read and review I would appreciate any comments. Until then this is THEHEX signing off.


End file.
